


Star Wars Rebels One Shots

by karabast_creations



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars OC - Freeform, Star Wars Rebels OC, Star Wars rebels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karabast_creations/pseuds/karabast_creations
Summary: From Kanera, to random craziness, to feels, to Chopper one shots.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Mart Mattin/Ky Syndulla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. First Time Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my wattpad no it is not stolen you can message ggmm27494 on wattpad and ask me

Sabine brushed her fingers over the orange Phoenix on the wall in the common room, holding back tears as she stared at it helplessly. It was the first time she had been on the Ghost in about two weeks, and it broke her heart to be back there. It broke all of their hearts. She bit her lip, taking a step back from the piece, it was one of the first things she had painted on the Ghost. Kanan was the one who gave her permission to paint it, something to brighten up the dull common room. He was sitting on the couch with Zeb, playing holochess, while she painted it.

"You sure Hera won't be mad?" Sabine asked, as she looked back to him.

"I'm sure," Kanan replied, as he destroyed one of Zeb's pieces with a smile on his face. Zeb growled, as Kanan looked over to Sabine, "I think she'll like it."

"She seems pretty strict about her ship," the Mandalorian replied, "I don't want her to be mad at me."

"She won't be," Kanan reassured her, "I promise."

"I'm blaming you if she does."

"Works for me." Kanan chuckled, shooting Zeb a glare as the lasat took out one of his pieces. Zeb laughed trimphuitly, looking back to Sabine as he won the game,

"You ever played, kid?"

"Yeah," Sabine replied, as she made sure the piece was perfect, "a couple times."

"Join us for a round," the lasat gestured to her to come and sit, "you can't be any worse than Kanan."

"Hey!" Kanan protested, as Sabine sat on the edge of the couch, smiling softly.

Sabine let a cry escape her lips, as she collapsed onto the edge of the couch, holding her arms around her chest. Her breaths were sharp, as she tried to keep her sobs quiet. But it was nearly impossible.

She didn't even notice the figure standing in the doorway, until Ketsu Onyo cleared her throat. Sabine wiped her eyes quickly, looking over to her friend,

"Didn't know you got our transmission..." Sabine took a deep breath, "I'm glad you could come and help."

Ketsu sat next to her, looking at her bloodshot eyes, nodding a little, "Least I could do."

"It feels like it's been years since I've been here..." Sabine looked down, holding back more tears. 

"I know the feeling," her friend responded, placing a hand on Sabine's shoulder, "I'm sorry about Kanan."

A few of those tears fell down Sabine's face, as she couldn't force herself to look at the former bounty hunter.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye..."

\- - -

Zeb had found himself on the ramp, unable to go much farther into the ship. It pained him to think of the fact that Kanan wasn't there, and that after today, it could even end up being worse than that. There was no way to tell who they were going to lose. Maybe Zeb was going to lose his own life, the only thing that bothered him about that was that he'd be leaving his family, who he'd promised himself he'd protect. But he was more worried that he was going to survive. That he'd be the only one to survive. Just like Lasan.

But that worked out in the end, right?

"I'm sorry," the twi'lek muttered, as she cleaned one of Zeb's wounds, "about your home."

Zeb didn't say a word to her, as he glanced up at the man near the doorway, who was watching carefully over him and the twi'lek. He kept a hand on his blaster, if the lasat made one wrong move he'd be dead.

"Thank you," he cleared his throat, "for saving me."

"It's what we do," the twi'lek responded, as she finished wrapping the wound, "I'm Hera, that's Kanan. My droid Chopper is off somewhere."

"Zeb."

"Is there somewhere we can take you?" The man asked abruptly from where he stood.

"Doesn't matter," the lasat shrugged, "anywhere. I don't got a home anymore so..."

"You're welcome to stay with us as long as you need to," Hera told him, "you should stay until your wounds heal at least."

"No, I don't want to be a bother-"

"Hera.." the man looked to her, somehow over the course of a few seconds they had a full conversation just by looking at each other. The man, Kanan, sighed, "alright... I'll set a cabin up for you."

Hera nodded, looking back to Zeb as he spoke, "I owe you guys..."

"You can pay that debt by staying on the Ghost until you're healed."

There Zeb sat, in the cabin that Kanan had set up for him. He didn't even notice he had gone there. There wasn't much to set up, but Kanan did do it. And on the wall beside him was the painting Sabine did years ago. The one of him, Ezra, and Chopper.

Oh how he wanted to go back to those days

The door swooshed open, as Kallus looked to Zeb as he stared mindlessly at the painting.

"Wanted to see how you were doing..." he smiled softly, hoping it brought comfort to his friend.

Zeb shrugged, "I've been worse... I've also been better..."

"I don't know if this helps," Kallus began, sitting next to Zeb on his bunk, "but it was hard for me after I lost my first squad. Seeing their empty bunks at night..."

"Ezra was always here," Zeb frowned, his ears flopping, "it's different with Kanan... he's just gone. But Ezra... it's the not knowing that's killing me."

"I know..."

\- - -

Hera sat in her pilots chair, as she always did. Working away her emotions. Except instead of holding them back as she searched various holomaps, her face was covered in her tears. Her lip quivered, and her hands shook. She had broken completely.

"Come on..." the words barely escaped her mouth, as she slammed her fist against the controls, "come on!"

"General?"

Hera turned back to the old clone, seeing Rex's sad eyes as he looked at her. The twi'lek wiped her eyes, sniffling,

"I'm sorry," she frowned, "about Gregor..."

Rex nodded a little, "Yeah..."

"His death wasn't in vein," she smiled her best, but she was barely able to do so, "we have to keep telling ourselves that... about all of them..."

"And how's that working out for you?"

Hera sat on the couch in the common room, her hand covering her mouth, as tears fell down her face.

"Hera..?" A soft voice asked from the doorway. She quickly wiped her eyes, looking over to the blue haired boy in front of her,

"Hey..." she smiled her best at him, "everything alright?"

It was late, and Ezra was rarely up at this hour. Not unless something was wrong.

"Couldn't sleep..." he frowned, sitting next to her, "I hate this... Kanan feels so far away. He feels so... tired and hurt..."

She frowned, but kept a brave face for the boy, as she rubbed his shoulder a little bit,

"He'll be fine," she smiled softly, "tomorrow night we're gonna get him back."

"Are you sure we'll get there in time..?"

If she was being honest, the answer would be no. But Ezra was still young, the boy was barley 15. She had to let him keep his hopes up.

"I'm sure." she smiled reassuringly at him. He nodded, looking down,

"I keep telling myself that his sacrifice let us finish the mission.." he continued, "that it was worth it. But I don't know..."

"It was," she gave his shoulder a squeeze, "every sacrifice we make for the greater good, it's worth it. All of them."

He looked up to her green eyes, struggling to meet he her gaze,

"Hera... can I ask you something..?"

"Of course."

"Why were you crying?"

She paused, unable to answer his question for a second. How did she answer that?

She sighed, "I do believe Kanan had to do what he did," she told him, "but it doesn't mean I liked it. I'm worried about him too Ezra."

He nodded, looking down, "I just want him to be back home.."

The twi'lek wrapped her arms around him, struggling to keep her tears back once again,

"I do too..." she held him tightly, "I do too."

"I just want them back..." a sob escaped her lips once again, "I can't... I can't do this without them. Any of them..."

"I understand..." Rex replied.

"I'm pregnant..." Hera uttered, trying to get a hold of herself, "I didn't even get to tell Kanan before..."

Rex looked at her, a little shocked, "Hera, I..."

"I can't raise a child," she mumbled, "not until I find the one I've already lost..."


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ky gives her squadron a pep talk before the attack on Lothal, and Hera overhears her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from my wattpad ggmm27494! Ky is my OC and in my one shots stuff will not be canon for her story unless I say so. This is, but I might change it a little since it will be on her full story someday.

"You may take Commander Syndulla and her squadron for the attack."

"Thank you, Senator."

\- - -

"Hey..." Ky said, letting a breath escape her lips- one she didn't know she was holding back.

"We've been assigned for a mission under General Syndulla's command?" One of her pilots, Duke, rose a brow, as he climbed out from under his X-wing.

"Yes," Ky replied, holding her helmet in her hands, "but I'll be right there with you guys."

"She a good commander?" Cleat asked, smoothing her hair back as she put her helmet on. Ky nodded,

"Best one we have," Ky's voice was soft, quiet, like she was holding back saying something. It wasn't her usual sarcastic or confident tone. But it wasn't the broken and lost tone Mart had heard back on Attalon. This was different. Ky smiled softly as she continued, "she trained me to be a pilot and a leader. If you trust me, you trust her."

"And we trust you with our lives." Mart smiled at her, nodding to her. Ky nodded back, needing that boost at the moment. Her mind was still all over the place from the day's events. She had been on Ryloth, then a star destroyer, back to Yavin, and now heading to Lothal. When was the last time she got a full nights sleep?

"We're attacking the Imperial Factory on Lothal," Ky explained, as each of them brought their full attention when they stood in front of her. This was not her full squadron, but the ones she knew best. The ones that had lasted the longest. Ky looked each and every one of them in the eyes while she spoke, "the planet may not mean much to you guys. You probably haven't even been there. But if we destroy the factory, then we prevent the TIE defenders from being produced. It'll save our lives and then some."

"We can handle a couple'a TIE's commander," Cleat smirked. She was a bit cocky, but smart and brave. A good pilot too. Ky looked to her for a moment, nodding for her to continue, "this ships may be better, but we've got better pilots."

"You do have a point," Ky responded, "but that's not all. We attack the factory, it's gonna start something. It's our first major attack, if it works, it's gonna lead to more attacks and more liberations," she looked to Mart with her last sentence, "could likely lead to freeing other worlds."

Mart smiled softly, thinking about what it would be like to see Mykapo free. He didn't remember it before the Empire came. It was only a dream nowadays for him. But that day might come where it would be reality.

"You really think that, Commander?" Duke asked her. She nodded,

"I do," she took a pause before continuing, "as your commander, even if I'm not in charge on this mission, I can still give you orders. If any of you wish to stay on Yavin, I'm going to let you. This fight isn't going to be easy..."

"I'm in." Mart cut her off. The boy didn't even need to think about it. He knew he was in. Either outcome.

"Me too." Duke replied, looking to Cleat. The woman leaned against her x-wing, she smiled, then nodded,

"If he's in, I'm in."

"I'm glad to hear it." a new voice stated, as Hera Syndulla walked over. Attention was turned to the General, as Cleat and Duke nodded to her.

"General."

She nodded back, looking to her daughter, "Can I have a moment with you?"

"Yeah, of course," she turned to her pilots as she began to follow her mother, "finish your repairs. We leave soon."

"Yes ma'am."

\- - -

"That was some speech." Hera smiled softly, stopping at the ramp of the Ghost with her daughter.

"Oh..." Ky scratched the back of her neck, "you heard?"

The twi'lek nodded, "I did."

"I just... I needed them to know how important this was. I needed to know they knew the risks."

"Yeah," Hera told her, "they really do trust you. I can tell."

"I'm glad..."

"Are you nervous?" Hera asked, noticing Ky was fidgeting with her helmet a little.

"I am," she sighed, "sorry..."

"Don't be sorry," the twi'lek placed a hand on her shoulder, "I am too."

"You don't look it."

"Trust me, I am," she chuckled, smiling at her daughter for a moment, "I'm proud of you."

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This might be in ky's story at the end of crawler commandeers (with some changes)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> This is the song that inspired it, the Hamilton workshop for right hand man:
> 
> Ky: now I can write a revolutionary screed until my fingers bleed, but actions gonna bring us what we need  
> Mart: yes indeed   
> Ky: Tonight we plant a revolutionary seed And watch it twist and weave and grow Until we choke out every weed  
> Mart & Cleat: yes indeed   
> Ky: Let's grab those cannons with our legendary speed Keep in step with me, the leader of this gang, are we agreed?  
> Mart, Cleat, and Duke: yes indeed   
> Ky: stick with me  
> Mart/Cleat/Duke: yes indeed  
> Ky: Til we're free   
> Mart/Cleat/Duke: yes indeed   
> Ky: say goodbye to the life you used to lead


	3. Late Night Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time Ky (and Jacen) met Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Chewbacca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this is canon for Ky or not. For now it is I guess

Jacen chose to scream in the middle of the night, crying for a good minute or two before Ky rolled out of bed.

She picked him up, sighing, "It's okay buddy.."

Jacen's pink face looked up to her, continuing to cry. Ky frowned, bouncing him a little bit, but he continued to cry.

Ky kissed his forehead, "What do you want..?" She muttered, continuing to bounce him. She regretted not being around Jacen much for the first week or two of him being around. Now, when her mother was out with Zeb on a mission, she felt helpless. Jacen was crying, for the third night in a row. And she didn't know what he wanted, for the third night in a row.

Mart groaned from their bunk, where he was sleeping with Ky while Hera and Zeb were gone. Zeb couldn't kill him if he didn't know. He looked over to Ky,

"You could always comm Hera."

"I don't want to bug her," Ky replied, grabbing one of Jacen's pacifiers from the table, looking back to the baby, "Do you want this?"

Jacen took it, and without second thought, threw it across the room. Mart chuckled, even though he could tell Ky was at her breaking point. He sat up,

"Sabine's usually awake, maybe she could help?"

Ky shook her head, "I've got it." She sat on the ground with Jacen, pulling out a toy and handing it to him, "do you want this?"

Jacen took it, examining it for a second, then threw it as well.

"I'll get him a bottle." Mart stood up, brushing his hand on Ky's shoulder as he walked by.

Jacen continued to cry, looking to his older sister. She stared back at him, unsure what to do.

She frowned, smelling him quickly. No diaper change was needed. So what was it? Ky picked up another toy,

"How about this one?" She placed it in the child's lap. He looked at it, throwing it just like the rest. Ky sighed, "come on buddy. I've had to get Sabine every night. Can we not do this tonight?"

Jacen continued to cry, reaching for her long hair and pulling it a little bit. Ky let him, not caring, since she just wanted him to stop crying.

Mart came back in with the bottle, sitting across from Ky and handing it to her. Ky smiled her best as a thank you, then attempted to feed Jacen.

He spit out the little milk that made it into his mouth. Ky put the bottle down,

"You're stubborn," She smiled softly at the baby, "I should have known considering your Kanan's baby."

Mart looked to her, "Let me guess? I'm gonna leave this room and go get Sabine."

Ky frowned, "I hate asking her for help."

"She doesn't mind, she loves Jacen."

"It's not that."

Mart placed his hand on Ky's knee, "I'm here Ky. You can talk to me."

She shook her head, "No... I just want to get him to stop..."

Mart frowned, "Maybe someone on the other ships has baby experience?"

"Unless Gooti or Jonner could help, I wouldn't know." She sighed.

"Yeah... I don't think they would know."

"Senator Mothma?" Ky rose a brow, "I don't think she had kids, but maybe she would know."

"I mean, I doubt she's sleeping."

Ky looked down to Jacen, who had stopped screaming, but still cried softly.

"I'm gonna walk around the Ghost a bit..." she picked Jacen up, standing and leaving the room. Ky bounced him as she walked around the halls of their home, hoping somehow he would calm down.

Jacen kept crying, but as Ky neared the end of the Hall, he reached out towards the airlock. The same one that was connected to one of the ships.

Ky prayed that maybe Hera had finally come back, that she was talking with some of the other generals right now.

Jacen kept reaching his hands out, whining.

"Alright. But if you bug one of the generals we're going back to the Ghost."

\- - -

Ky walked along the bright halls, unsure where she was going, but Jacen seemed to want to go that way.

When she reached the airlock to the next ship, she stopped. She had never gone this way before. She only ever stayed on the Ghost, and if she did leave it was either to Sato's Hammer or the command ship. But this? She did not know what was on the other side of the door.

Jacen reached his hand for the button. Ky gently pushed his hand back, "No buddy. I don't know who's ship this is." Jacen whined, looking at the door with curiosity. Ky frowned, "I'm gonna regret this..."

She pressed the button to open the door, and instantly there was a load roar.

"Kid, you're on the wrong ship." Someone told her.

"I..." She looked at the Wookiee and the human, "sorry... I just..."

"You even a part of the Rebellion?" The human asked.

"Yeah," she responded, "I'm Commander Syndulla."

The man straightened up, looking to the Wookiee, "Chewie let the girl in."

The Wookiee, Chewie, moved out of the way, gesturing for her to walk towards the man.

"Hi?" Ky looked at him, not even realizing that Jacen had almost calmed completely.

"I know General Syndulla," he scratched the back of his head, "she's the one that said her ship was faster than the Falcon."

"The Ghost is the fastest ship we have," Ky replies, "and my mom, General Syndulla, is the best pilot we have."

The man laughed, "Kid, you're talking to the best pilot we have."

Ky looked him up and down, "You must be Han Solo, the extremely cocky pilot I heard about." Ky made sure to sound sarcastic, so the Wookiee wouldn't strangle her, but she really meant it.

The man laughed, "Yeah, that's me. And I was flying during the Battle of Yavin. I helped Luke Skywalker destroy the Death Star."

"My mom would have been there," Ky watched as Han sat forewords, "if it wasn't for this guy." She looked to Jacen.

The baby was staring up at Chewie, watching him closely.

"Alright, maybe sometime your mother and I could settle this."

"Maybe."

"What brings you to the Falcon anyways?"

"I don't know..." Ky replies, "he's been crying all night. And somehow going here stopped him."

Jacen whipped his head over, looking at the door past Han.

A boy, one who looked to be about Ezra's age, with blonde hair walked into the room, "Han who are you talking-" he paused, looking at Ky and Jacen, "...to"

"Commander Syndulla." he replied.

The boy looked to Ky, "Did Leia send you, Commander?"

Ky shook her head, "No..." she looked back to Han, "I didn't mean to intrude. I do anything to get this guy to sleep."

"Just tell the General she owes me a race."

The boy stepped towards Ky, "I'm Luke."

Ky smiled at him, "Ky..." she replied, "I would shake your hand, but this guy seems to have taken both my hands."

"Maybe another time then."

"Yeah..."

Jacen looked to Luke, watching him closely. Ky nodded at Luke, "It was nice to meet you guys..."

Chewie said something in Wookiee that Ky didn't understand. Han nodded,

"Yeah," Han replied, "nice to meet Syndulla's daughter."

Luke nodded at Ky, before walking back behind the door he came from.

Ky smiled, heading towards the exit, as Han sighed, "be sure to lock the airlock. I don't want Threepio getting on the Falcon."

"Sure thing..."


	4. A Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining members of the crew struggle after the death of Kanan Jarrus and the disappearance of Ezra Bridger.

Hera sat alone on the couch, her knees to her chest and her head hanging low. It had been a long couple of days. The longest they had had in a while. Chopper was by her feet, silently watching her. 

She smiled softly at him, patting his dome, "I'm alright, Chop..."

He beeped a response, You sure?

The twi'lek nodded, "I'm sure."

The doors swooshed open, Zeb stood in the doorway, "Couldn't sleep either?" Hera shook her head, sighing, 

"Not since..." her voice trailed off, a frown appeared on her face. Zeb sat down on the other end of the couch, 

"Figured it'd be because of that," he replied, sighing, "it's too quiet. Without the kid."

Hera looked up to him, her eyes full of sorrow and sadness, "How are we gonna find him?"

"I don't know..."

Hera leaned foreword, putting her head in her hands, "Where do we even start? It'll be nearly impossible to find him." The lasat looked to her, 

"You take it easy," he stated, "Sabine's worrying enough for all of us."

Hera forced herself to chuckle, but tears burned her eyes, "I have to go back... to Yavin."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not," she held her arms to her chest, "I can't just abandon the Rebellion."

"I get it," he responded, "I really do. But take a few days, relax."

"That's not as easy as it seems," she scoffed, "all my life I've been fighting. Taking breaks... it's hard."

"Same here..." he frowned, "I just... I don't want to lose anyone else."

Hera moved her hand up to her shoulder, praying that he would be there. That his hand would be on her shoulder, bringing her comfort and some sort of guidance. It wasn't.

"I felt Kanan..." her voice cracked, tears threatened to fall down her face as Zeb rose a brow and stared at her. She took a breath to calm herself, but it didn't help. Every word tore her apart, "at the temple... it was like he was there. I felt his hand on my shoulder."

Zeb frowned, pulling her into an embrace as she cried softly. 

\- - - 

Sabine stood in front of the holoprojector, staring at it as the blue light appeared in front of her. The words seemed to blur together, as he spoke. His image became blurry, almost like it was disappearing. 

"Please..." Sabine whispered, kneeling in front of the table, "please."

"Sabine... don't forget," that part always stood out, "I'm counting on you."

Sabine let out a sob, sinking down to the floor completely, "Why didn't you tell me..?"

The message began to play from the beginning, as tears streaked Sabine's face. She kept quiet, not wanting Hera or Zeb to see her like this. 

"I'm counting on you."

Sabine closed her eyes tightly, listening to it as it replayed. She couldn't focus on any of the words besides the last few. 

His saber was next to the holoprojector. One of the few things he left behind. There was probably some things in his room, but Sabine didn't want to barge in and look around. Not yet anyways. She saw him put the hologram of his parents in his pocket before he left, that was with him, wherever he was. 

"I'm counting on you."

Sabine wiped her tears away with her sleeve, but more fell from her eyes as she pulled Ezra's saber down from the table, holding it close to her chest.

"I'm counting on you."

"I could've helped you," she muttered, as the message replayed, "you could have told me."

Sabine felt the words blur together, all of them. She felt a warmth around her, and Ezra's saber was no longer in her hands. 

She opened her eyes, looking around for it, "Where...?"

"Shh," Hera uttered, placing her hand on Sabine's shoulder, "I came to check on you, found you on the floor near the table."

Sabine nodded, looking around for Ezra's saber, "I was trying to make sense of it. His message..." 

"Get some sleep," Hera told her, not saying anything about Ezra or his message. But when Sabine looked into her eyes she could tell the twi'lek missed the boy dearly, "you must be tired after today."

Sabine frowned, but nodded. She was exhausted, but she wanted to look for Ezra. She wanted him to be back on the Ghost, back home. 

"His saber? Where is it?" Sabine asked softly. Hera gestured to the table where Sabine played Ezra's message, the saber sitting besides the holoprojector.

"Didn't want it to turn on while you were asleep." She forced herself to laugh a little. Sabine's lips curled a bit, as she nodded. 

"Thank you..." Sabine muttered, "for everything."

Hera kissed Sabine's forehead, smiling softly, "Let me know if you need anything."

The Mandalorian nodded as Hera climbed down the ladder, then walked out of the room. 

\- - - 

As soon as Sabine's door shut, Hera let out a quiet gasp as tears streamed down her cheeks. She leaned down, crying softly, and using the wall to keep her standing. She looked at the room across from Sabine's, knowing Zeb wasn't inside. He had gone off with Kallus, to try and stop thinking about everything that had happened. He even asked Hera if she wanted to come, but the twi'lek politely rejected, wanting some time alone. 

She found herself in their room, staring helplessly at the picture Sabine had painted a long time ago. Hera couldn't force herself to look at the bunks, knowing it would break her heart in two not seeing the boy sleeping on the top bunk. 

She let out another sob, crouching down onto the floor and putting her hand over her mouth. 

"Give me a sign..." she cried softly, "please..."

Silence. 

Hera looked to the table behind her, seeing the broken pieces of Kanan's holocron, and the cadet helmet Ezra owned. 

"Kanan..." her lip trembled, "give me sign that he's alive..."

The room was silent. Hera was starting to believe it was only grief that made her feel Kanan's hand on her shoulder. That he wasn't there. She stood up, going to leave the room in defeat. But there was a soft blue light on the table. One of the piece somehow lit up, as it stayed in it's place next to the rest of it. 

It was hard to tell whether Hera cried or laughed, but she smiled a teary smile as she picked up the piece, holding it to her heart.

"Thank you love..."


	5. Scars and Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb notices something that breaks his heart.

It was the first night he had seen his body. The first night they had slept together. And after a few hours, Kallus had fallen asleep in his arms. 

Zeb, however, was not falling asleep anytime soon. He kept staring at his chest, as it rose and fell. Tears burned his eyes, since he felt like he messed up big time.

There were a million scars on his body, his back, his stomach, his arms, and his chest. Zeb looked at every one of them for a few minutes.

Did he give his lover those scars? Were those from the countless battles they had?

Zeb let out a shaky breath, wrapping his arms tightly around Kallus' waist. Kallus moves in his sleep, snuggling closer to Zeb.

A few tears fell from Zeb's eyes, but he wiped them away quickly.

He loved Kallus. He really loved Kallus. But those scars. Those scars were tearing him apart.

"What is it?" Kallus sighed.

Zeb rose a brow, blinking away the rest of his tears, "What..?"

Kallus turned over, looking up to the lasat, "I've been awake this entire time. What's wrong?" Zeb stared at him, then shook his head,

"I'm alright," he forced a smile, "it's been a long couple'a days."

"I know..." Kallus kissed him, keeping his hand on Zeb's cheek as they parted. Zeb's eyes darted right back to his scars, noticing more and more every second.

"Karabast..." He sighed, burying his head in Kallus' neck.

"Talk to me." Kallus held him.

He frowned, "Your scars..."

Kallus sighed, "Don't worry about them, Zeb."

"I have to!" He exclaimed, squeezing Kallus' arm.

"Zeb..." Kallus grabbed his paw, holding it to the best of his ability, "try and relax. The last thing you need is to worry about old scars."

"I gave you some'a those, didn't I?"

Kallus kissed his cheek, "It doesn't matter."

"It does."

"Some of them are from you," Kallus sighed, "but I gave you scars too."

"You didn't."

"I did," he kissed him again, "not all scars are physical."

Zeb's ears flopped, as he sighed, "I'm so sorry... for everything Kallus..."

"I am too." he held Zeb close.

Zeb fell asleep almost instantly after they talked, still snuggled close in Kallus' arms. Kallus came soon after, snoring softly as he held his new lover.


	6. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU: The Syndulla-Jarrus family celebrate an extra special holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2! MODERN AU

"No," Kanan shot her a glare as the green haired woman entered the kitchen, "back up."

"I won't do anything," she chuckled, continuing to walk towards Kanan as he cut up some vegetables, "it's not like when I touch you cooking it bursts into flames."

He shook his head, smirking, "I wouldn't put it past you."

She playfully slapped him on the arm, as he laughed, kissing her quickly before going back to making dinner.

"I can be helpful," she rolled her eyes, "watch me."

"Hera," he put the knife down and turned back to her, "I'd rather not have you burn dinner, or yourself."

"I can set the table then," she opened the cabinets and pulled out some plates, "can't burn anything when I do that."

"Set it slow, you've got," he turned to the stove, looking at the timer, "two hours."

Hera sighed, leaning against the counter, "You know I don't like sitting around."

"I know," he threw the vegetables in the pot, "it's the last Christmas with everyone around. I want to make it special."

"Sabine and Ezra will come back for the holidays love."

"Still," he smiled, "I just think it'd be nice."

"It's a nice idea," she kissed his cheek, "and I'll stay away so dinner won't explode."

"Thanks," he kissed her again, "I love you."

"I love you more."

\- - -

"I brought beer!" The front door opened, as Zeb smiled and held up a six pack of beer. Hera smiled, sipping her wine as Kanan chuckled,

"Just what we needed."

"This ain't for cooking," Zeb shut the door, "it's for drinking."

"Yeah, but beer goes go great in-"

Zeb rolled his eyes, putting the beer on the counter, "No," he shot his brother a playful glare, "c'mon, even Hera knows what I'm talking about."

"It's good to see you Zeb." Hera smiled softly, putting her wine down and giving the tall man a hug. He hugged her back,

"Good to see ya too Hera," he laughed, looking to Kanan, "oh and you too."

Kanan put out a platter of cheese and crackers, patting his brother on the shoulder,

"So," he began, "what have you been up to since Thanksgiving?"

"Nothing much," Zeb plopped down in one of the kitchen chairs, "Kal and I have been seeing each other a bit more."

"I told you he could have come if you guys wanted to," Hera told him, "it'd be nice to finally meet him."

"Nah," Zeb shook his head, "he's got family out of state."

"Speaking is family," Kanan looked up the stairs, "kids! Zeb's here."

Sabine looked up from where she sat on the floor, "Be down in a sec!" She quickly held the wrapping paper against the box, "hurry up, tape it."

"I am taping it!" Ezra protested, shoving a piece of tape on it to hold it shut.

"Close enough," Sabine rolled her eyes, using her foot to open the door a bit, keeping her voice semi-quiet, "Ky, did you find the ribbon?"

"No," she came back in, "I think Chopper ate it again."

"Figures," Ezra scoffed, "we spoil him to death and then he eats our ribbon."

"It could be downstairs?" Ky shrugged, sitting on the floor between her siblings.

"Well mom, dad, and Zeb are downstairs," Sabine opened a drawer and hid the present inside, "we'll have to do without it."

"I could steal it when they aren't looking, we finish it later?" Ezra suggested.

"Yeah, that'll work."

\- - -

"What we're you guys doing up there?" Kanan rose a brow as three out of the four Jarrus kids came downstairs.

"Playing video games."

"Without me?" Zeb rose a brow, chucking and giving them each bear hugs. They all hugged back, smiling.

"Maybe tonight we play a game together?" Hera rose a brow, "probably an actual board game."

"Jacen ever played monopoly?" Zeb looked to her.

"He's two," Hera chuckled, "but maybe after he goes to bed, we can play it together."

"Teach 'em young." Zeb shrugged, laughing. Hera rolled her eyes, sipping her wine again.

"Dinner's just about ready," Kanan told them, putting the food on the table, "Hera do we have other chairs?"

"How many do we need?"

"Two, I think," He smiled, "and our son would be good to grab too."

"Already on it." she kissed his cheek, heading up the stairs.

The kids sat down in their usual seats, as Chopper jumped up to where Kanan would likely sit. Ky brushes her hands through his orange fur, smiling,

"He's gonna kick you off, bud," she whispered to him, kissing the top of his head, "steal some food while you can."

"I heard you," Kanan looked to her, then to Chopper, "scram." Chopper hissed at him, before jumping off the table and running off somewhere. Kanan sighed and sat down, "how did you and mom talk me into keeping him?"

"Because he's cute."

Sabine smiled, "And because mom would have hid him otherwise."

"True," Kanan chuckled, as Hera came down with Jacen in her arms, "there he is." He smiled.

"He's in a cuddly mood," she smiled, as Jacen buried his head in her chest, "I couldn't find those chairs."

"I can move if you and Ezra want to sit at the table." Zeb suggested, grabbing his coat from the back of the chair.

"I don't mind sitting at the counter," she sat back down at the bar stool after putting Jacen in his high chair, "Ezra?"

He sat next to her, smiling, "I'm good here."

Zeb nodded, "Alright then."

\- - -

"How'd those exams go?" Zeb looked to Ky and Ezra, "you mentioned them at Thanksgiving."

"They went good," Ezra shrugged, eating some potatoes, "pretty much as expected."

"Meh," Ky drank some water, "Sabine helped me out with history and stuff, so that went better."

"If you took art I could have helped," Sabine smirked, "but band is confusing."

"I'm good at band though," Ky smirked back, "A+."

"That's my girl," Hera smiled from the counter, noticing one of Ky's hands reaching under the kitchen table, "are you feeding Chopper under the table?"

Ky quickly brought her hand back up, "No..." she hid a smile as the orange cat ran out of the room with a green bean in his mouth.

"Speaking of Chop," Ezra cleared his throat, "I think he ate ribbon again."

"Again?" Zeb rose a brow, "Wait, the cat ate ribbon before?"

"Yup," Sabine replied, "I asked Ezra about it when I was wrapping Ketsu's gift. We couldn't find it."

"He tried to," Hera explained, "I caught him in the act."

"Where'd you put it?" Ezra looked to her, trying not to be obvious that he needed it.

"I thought you guys already did gifts with your friends?"

Sabine gave Ezra a look before he continued,

"I didn't know Sabine and Ky did theirs already."

Ky smiled a little to herself, touching the necklace hidden under her shirt, "Oh we did."

"Yeah," Sabine nodded, "I gave Ketsu hers the other day."

"Which reminds me," Kanan chuckled, "I was thinking maybe you guys each open a gift tonight."

"That's not tradition though?" Sabine looked to him.

"New tradition," Kanan shrugged, "just thought it would be fun."

"Mom approved?" Ezra looked to her. She looked to Kanan with a brow raised,

"I didn't know about it, but I approve."

Kanan nodded, smiling to himself as he ate. Zeb took a drink from his beer, looking to the parents,

"You let the kids drink before?"

"No," Hera shook her head as she grabbed some more vegetables, kissing Jacen's forehead as she walked back to her seat, "they're too young."

"I'm not talking about Jacen," he laughed, "Sabine's 19, right? You've never let them tried."

"Have you met her?" Sabine laughed.

"I think it'd be okay if they tried some," Kanan looked to her, "it'd be better if they did it with our permission then behind our backs."

Hera looked to him, sighing in defeat, "Fine."

"Wine or beer?" Kanan chuckled, going over to the counter.

"Do not give my kids beer." Hera shot him a glare. Kanan grabbed three wine glasses, putting one in front of each of the teens, pouring it less than a third of the way,

"Alright, oldest to youngest."

Sabine drank it, not making a face as she did,

"It's okay," she shrugged, putting the glass back down, "I see why Zeb likes beer better."

Hera shook her head, smiling a little to herself. Zeb laughed,

"I like this one." He gestured to Sabine, who chuckled.

"Alright, Ezra you try," Kanan looked to him, "I don't actually have a guess as to how you'll respond to it."

"Really?" Ezra looked to him.

"Sabine's reaction was expected," Kanan looked to her, smirking, "and I think I know how Ky will react."

Ky shrugged, "Probably."

Ezra nodded, drinking it, then putting it down,

"I mean," he thought for a moment, "it's not bad. But it isn't good either."

"I disagree," Hera chuckled, "but as a mother I am glad to hear that."

"I know, mom."

"My turn?" Ky looked to her parents for approval. They nodded, as she sipped it, making a face and putting it down after one sip, "gross."

Hera clapped a little, "That's my girl."

"Called it," Zeb chuckled, "I bet you'll like the taste eventually."

She shook her head, drinking some water, "I'll stick to water, thank you very much."

"Ky doesn't even drink soda," Sabine chuckled, "is anyone even surprised?"

"Not at all."

\- - -

"Can we give Chopper a gift tonight too?" Hera looked to Kanan as she helped him with the dishes, "he'll get into his anyways."

"Sure." Kanan smiled softly, helping her.

"What are you up to?" She chuckled, noticing his smile.

"Nothing," he kissed her cheek, "just want to make this year special, remember?" She nodded a little,

"I was thinking," Hera whispered, "it's not for a while, but, maybe Ky's adoption anniversary, we get another cat."

"We are not getting another cat."

"With Ezra and Sabine going to college, she could use some company."

"We'll think about it."

"Alright," she smiled, "I'm gonna talk you into it, you'll see."

\- - -

Hera smiled softly, snuggling against Kanan as the kids looked over each of their opened present. Sabine had opened some nice colored pencils, Ezra a book that he was interested in, and Ky a weighted blanket. Hera helped Jacen open a stuffed animal, which he had fallen asleep next to on his play mat. Each member of the Syndulla-Jarrus family had worked together to get some things for Zeb and Kallus' new shared apartment, which the man appreciated greatly. Chopper was giving some catnip toys, which he had already carried and dropped them around the house, leaving a special one that looked like a mouse on Kanan's pillow. All that was left were the two parents.

"Yeah," he chuckled, kissing her, "you want to go first? Or want me to go first?"

"I'll go first," she picked up a box, handing it to Kanan, "here you go."

He smiled, opening it and looking over the cookbook, "This is gonna get a lot of use."

"Oh I know," she chuckled, "all sorts of stuff you can cook on the grill too."

He kissed her, "Thank you Hon."

"Your welcome." She kissed back.

Zeb gave Kanan a look, as the man nodded, pulling out the gift he was going to give Hera.

Sabine nudged her sister and her brother, as they all looked over.

"My turn," Kanan smiled softly, handing her the small box, "this one is a family effort." He looked to the others.

"You all are too sweet." she smiled, opening it. She stared at the small box, noticing the logo on the front. Tears burned her eyes, as she covered her mouth in shock.

Kanan gently took the box from her hands, getting onto one knee,

"Will you marry me?"


	7. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU: Hera and Kanan enjoy some time together after the kids go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2. MODERN AU

"Here you go," Hera smiled softly, handing Kanan a steaming mug and sitting next to him, her own mug in her hands, "if there's anything I can make and have it taste good, it's hot coco."

He nodded, "Agreed," he kissed her cheek, "your hot coco is the best."

She chuckled, snuggling close and sipping some of hers,

"The kids had a good Christmas," she smiled softly, "it's been a while since I've seen them so... happy."

"It's been a crazy year," he held her close, "I bet they enjoyed being all together."

Hera nodded, looking down at her ring with a smile on her face,

"I always wondered if we would get married," she pressed a kiss on his neck, "things worked out so well, with us just being together."

"It feels like we've been married a long time," Kanan told her, "but I figured we should make it official, you know?"

She nodded, staring at the ring, still in shock that she was wearing it. Kanan smiled, watching her as she stared in awe. Hera looked to him after a moment, blushing a little,

"I'm still a little shocked," she chuckled, "I never thought..."

He kissed her lovingly, smiling softly once they parted, Hera laughing a little, "You smell like hot coco."

"So do you," he kissed her again quickly, before wrapping his arm around her and leaning back, watching her as she continued to admire the ring, "how's it fit?"

"Perfectly," she replied, "how did you manage to pick it out? And keep it a secret?"

"Well," he chuckled, "I told you the kids and Zeb helped out. Sabine borrowed one of your rings to get the size. Ky and Ezra helped keep you distracted while Zeb and I went to get it."

"You guys did good," she smiled, "I couldn't ask for a better family."

"Same here," he held her a bit closer, "to think we almost didn't take in Sabine way back when."

"It felt right," she closed her eyes, "same as it did with Ezra. And Ky."

"Yeah, it did," he nodded, "I remember how things were before then. How... hard things got for us. The second Sabine came home, it got better."

"After years of trying, and nothing working," she sighed, "I was about to give up on everything," she brushed her hands over Kanan's, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them."

"I know..."

There was a long pause for a moment, neither of them found the right words to say next. Hera yawned, barely keeping her eyes open at this point, as Kanan pressed a kiss on her forehead,

"I love you."

"I love you too..." she smiled softly, pressing one more kiss on his cheek before falling asleep on his chest. Kanan chuckled, carefully putting the hot coco mugs, which were empty at this point, off to the side. He put one arm under Hera's legs, the other on her back, as he gently lifted her up. She was small, easy for him to carry. She smiled in her sleep, as he carried her upstairs and laid her on their bed.

He gently wrapped a blanket around her, rolling his eyes at the toy mouse on his pillow, as he threw it at the door. There was a thump, as Chopper dove onto the toy. He picked it up, carrying it back onto the bed and plopping it back down on Kanan's pillow, before laying against the arch of Hera's back.

Kanan kissed her cheek, quietly opening the door between their room and their daughters' room. Both girls were sound asleep, a dent in the blanket next to Ky, where Chopper was likely sleeping moments ago. Sabine was on the top bunk, snoring softly. Kanan chuckled, moving through their room to the other door, opening it and looking at Ezra as he snored on his own bed. The man couldn't help but think, No wonder the girls close this door.

He chuckled, shutting the door and going back to his and Hera's room, closing the other door to Sabine and Ky's room as well. Hera was still sound asleep, as Kanan opened the front door to their room, going across the hall and and brushing his fingers through Jacen's short hair.

The boy smiled in his sleep, clutching his stuffed animal a little tighter. Kanan kissed his forehead, finally going back to their room and laying down next to Hera.

She opened her eyes slowly, smiling tiredly as she brushed her hands through Chopper's fur,

"Where'd you go..?" She asked softly.

"Just checking on the kids," he smiled, "they're all out cold."

She nodded, kissing Kanan's hand and holding it as she fell back asleep. Kanan smiled, watching her until he too fell asleep.


	8. Overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb catches Ky and Mart together, and he does not like it.

"What's this one?" Mart asked softly, brushing his fingers over the scar on her shoulder.

"Got stabbed by a bounty hunter," she replied, as he pressed a kiss on the scar. She smiled softly, gently touching the scar on his neck, "this one?"

"From a crash, piece of glass from an X-wing."

She kissed the scar, kissing his cheek afterwords,

"You're turn."

He stroked his fingers over a scar on her side,

"This one?"

"You know what that one's from," she sighed, "Lothal."

He pressed a long kiss on top of the scar, wrapping his hands around her waist. Ky touched the scar on his upper back,

"Was this from the crash landing?" She asked, "the one a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah," he replied, "how can you tell?"

"Looks like it still hurts."

"I'm okay," he smiled, as she kissed the top of the scar, "I'm a lot better next to you."

"Me too," she chuckled, kissing his shoulder, then his neck, "this is nice..."

"It is," he kissed her forehead, "I think I've got all of them."

"What, my scars?"

"Yeah."

She shook her head, pulling her hair back and revealing the twin scars above her ear,

"Same ones are on the other side," she told him, "it's a long story."

He kissed on top of them, brushing his hands through her short hair.

"What's going on?" He smiled, "you're never like this."

"Like what, happy?" She chuckled, snuggling close and pressing a kiss on his bare chest.

"I mean.... yeah," he responded, "you're very lovey tonight."

"Guess I'm just in a romantic mood?" She smirked, kissing him on the lips.

"Did you hit your head or something?" He laughed a little, kissing back.

"No," she pulled away after a moment, "war feels like its coming to an end."

"Ah," he looked into her eyes, "you finally feel safe enough."

"I'm always safe around you," she replied, "just feels different now."

"I'm glad," he kissed her again, running his fingers over her bare back, "you're beautiful when you're happy."

"Ah yes," Ky relaxed to his touch, "and when I'm stressed or any other emotion-"

"You're beautiful then too."

She laughed a little,

"Covered in sweat and oil."

He kissed her lips, "Shush."

Before they could even pull away from their kiss, the door swooshed open,

"Kid, we need you-" Zeb paused as Ky jumped, quickly covering her chest with her jacket as he shot her a glare,"what in blazes are you doing?!"

"Zeb..." Ky blushes in embarrassment, "I'll be out in a second."

"Get out," The lasat looked to Mart, "you have no business being in here."

"Yeah," Mart looked to Ky, "just give us a second..."

\- - -

"What were you thinking?!"

"We weren't doing anything," Ky told him, "we were just talking."

"Talking?" He rose a brow, "yes. You were talking without clothes on. And kissing. Great conversation."

Hera placed a hand on Zeb's arm, "Zeb, relax."

"I'm not gonna relax, Hera," Zeb stated, "she should not be screwing around like that."

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Ky told him, placing her hand on her temple, "I'm 25 for Ashla's sake..."

"Doesn't matter," Zeb crossed his arms, "you should not be doing force knows what with him."

"I told you we were just talking," Ky looked up to him, "you have to believe me, Zeb."

Zeb shook his head, as he began to walk out the door, "I don't want to hear it."

\- - -

"Great..." Mart muttered, as he noticed the twi'lek walking over to him. This conversation was going to be painful.

"Mart." Hera nodded to him, as the boy stood up from underneath the X-wing. He nodded back to her, making sure to straighten up,

"General."

"I think you know what this is about," Hera chuckled, as the boy paled a bit. She gently nudged his arm, sighing, "Zeb's always gonna be overprotective of her. I probably will be too..."

"I know, General..." he brushed some of his hair back, looking down.

"But," Hera began, "she's an adult. She can do what she wants, within reason."

Mart felt his face begin to get red, as he turned back to R3. The droid hopped a little, to the best of any droid's ability. Mart pat his dome, not looking back to Hera as he spoke,

"This conversation isn't exactly comfortable," he forced a laugh, then sighed, "Ky and I were just talking. We weren't..."

"I believe you," Hera smiled softly, "Ky said the same thing earlier."

Mart felt a weight lift off his shoulders, as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked back to the General, raising a brow as he spoke,

"Wait," he questioned, "if you believe me and her, than, what's this about?"

"Just..." the twi'lek took a moment to find the right words. She bit her lip, smiling her best, "I don't know."

"If it makes you feel any better," Mart looked to her, "I understand Ky's boundaries. I understand her."

Hera looked at the boy, smiling somewhat proudly. She remembered when he first joined Phoenix Squadron, and looking at him now, he had grown up as much as Ky or Sabine or Ezra had. Hera knew on the inside that Jun would have been proud of how far he had come.

"I know you do," Hera chuckled, "and I know Ky is happy. That's what matters most to me."

"Me too..."

The twi'lek laughed a little, "That doesn't get you off the hook with Zeb."

"I don't think I'll ever be off the hook with him."

\- - -

"I am not having this conversation again, kid."

"What conversation?" Ky shot him a glare, "you barely let me talk earlier."

Zeb looked down to her, crossing his arms, "Fine. Say what you want to say."

"Zeb..." she sighed, looking down, "you have to trust me. We were not..."

"Then why were you undressed?" he rose a brow, cutting her off.

"It's a long story," Ky told him, "but it's not what you think, I promise."

"I came in, and you were on top of him. Kissing him. Both of you didn't have a top on. It is what I think."

"Even if it was, it's not up to you," Ky replied, "I'm not a kid anymore, first of all. And second, I'm not you daughter! You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do with my life!"

Zeb grabbed her shoulder, pushing her against the wall next to them,

"Enough!" he practically yelled, causing Ky to pale. He looked at her for a moment, frowning, removing his paw from her shoulder, "Sorry kid..."

"Zeb," she looked up to him, "you have to understand that I am happy with Mart. And I'm not going to do something stupid."

"Sit," he gestured to the bunk, sighing. She nodded a little, sitting, as he continued, "we've been lucky we haven't lost anyone since Kanan and Gregor and Ezra."

"We've lost people..." she frowned, "I've lost countless pilots. My mom has too..."

"You know what I mean kid."

"I know the risks," she told him, "I know it's dangerous to get close to people now a days."

"Then you know why I don't want you with Mart."

"You and Kallus got together after Lothal," she argued, "there isn't much of a difference. At least Mart is on our side."

"Not this again kid," he shot her a glare, making her stop before she said anything else. He sighed, "just... be careful."

"That's it?" She rose a brow.

"I don't like fighting with you," he chuckled, "I'll stop before I say somethin' I regret."

She nodded, "Thank you, Zeb."

\- - -


End file.
